El eclipse y el océano
by FarewellDespair
Summary: Bajo ordenes de Eclipsa, Jackie ahora cargara con una gran responsabilidad, deberá aprender a luchar y controlarse para ejercer su nuevo deber. Ante perdidas pasadas, riesgos ocultos, y por personas amadas a quienes defender, ni Jackie ni Eclipsa se rendirán. Incluso si llegan a dudar.


-¡Otra vez! -se oía una voz femenina, seguida de un golpe metálico- ¡de nuevo! -el sonido se repitió- ¡más rápido! -el golpe volvió a mayor velocidad- ¿eso es todo? pareces una tortuga.

-Ahhjj... -grito otra voz femenina más joven, haciendo resonar fuertemente el metal por el golpe impartido.

El impacto del golpe fue tal que su emisora uso mucha de sus ya gastadas fuerzas, provocando una ralentización en su repliegue. Hecho que aprovecho la primer fémina para contraatacar golpeándola en su costado derecho con su escudo metálico, con el cual atajaba los golpes, derribándola al instante, provocando que suelte la espada de madera de bordes metálicos sin filo que empuñaba.

-¡Estas muerta! -dijo la portadora del escudo, colocando la punta de su espada de madera en el pecho de la derribada- Si dejas que te derriben así, ten por seguro que no te dejaran levantarte otra vez, Jackie.

La dama se alejo un poco, dejando a una aturdida Jackie levantarse lentamente. La mujer se descargo de su escudo y la espada para después sentarse en un lujoso sillón individual. La mujer, algo cansada por la actividad, empezó a buscar con la mirada un objeto particular. Paseo su mirada por el salón de paredes grises repleta de armaduras, cuadros históricos, y pinturas opacas de las pasadas guerras de Mewni, no lo encontró. Miro al final de la sala donde se hallaba el amplio balcón por el cual el sol del atardecer entraba allende a la joven Jackie, lo encontró. Se dirigió a un pedestal cerca del portal del balcón donde yacía erguida una sombrilla de mango largo y colores oscuros, con una cabeza con alas negras y una media luna negra en la punta, la tomo. En la extensión de la batalla olvido por un instante donde la dejo. Miro a Jackie nuevamente la cual ya se había puesto de pie, esta se notaba algo decaída, seguramente a causa del cansancio de la jornada y sobre todo, por los últimos momentos del combate. Pronto anochecería pero los rayos del sol ingresaban directamente a la sala a través de la abertura del balcón, estos incluso ya habían alcanzado ampliamente a la joven, quien vestía una armadura. Era lógico el alcance del sol ahí, incluso para ser el ocaso, pues se hallaban en una de las plantas más altas del templo de monstruos, justo en dirección de los rayos solares de la tarde.

-Si solo atacas por atacar de nada servirá, -decía la dama con elegancia en su hablar y gracilidad en su actuar- no importa que tan fuerte golpees, si no razonas tus embates, si no los piensas y no tienes un objetivo claro, terminaras chocando con una muralla infranqueable una y otra vez. Desperdiciando tus ventajas, perdiendo tu impulso y quedando completamente agotada, como lo estas ahora. Debes aprender eso, ahora dejémoslo aquí, continuaremos mañana.

-Permítame... preguntar nuevamente -dijo Jackie algo jadeante, mirando fijamente a su interlocutora- ¿Por que... yo solo llevo una espada de madera... pero usted lleva incluso un escudo, reina Eclipsa?

Eclipsa miro fijamente a Jackie, la cual estaba vestida con una armadura de mallas negras metálicas y placas de metal ligeramente celeste por encima de esta. A pesar de su apariencia, dicha indumentaria era bastante ligera. En contraste, ella vestía una armadura de mallas rojo oscuro y corazas grises alargadas con diseños y caracteres rojizos y negros en ellos. La diferencia de peso y maniobrabilidad era notable. Pero probablemente la joven no reparo demasiado en esto, ya que parecía increparle con dicha pregunta. Ello no le molesto, pues atribuyo esa reacción al estrés y cansancio al que la joven estaba sometida, aunque vio necesario el aclarárselo.

-Es para darte ventaja, -dijo Eclipsa sin inmutarse- mi armadura entorpece mis movimientos, mi coraza los restringe, mi escudo me lentifica al coste de protegerme. Mientras que tú llevas una versión ligera y maniobrable, eres rápida y ágil por naturaleza, esa armadura te permite explotar esas ventajas. Por otro lado, no siempre te enfrentaras a enemigos sin escudo, muchas veces tendrás que hacer frente a tus adversarios en condiciones desiguales. Esto es ejemplo de ello, así que no pidas facilidades. Ahora ve a dormir y descansa un poco, continuaremos mañana temprano -dijo dirigiéndose a un pasillo para salir de la sala.

-¡Espere! -dijo sonoramente Jackie provocando que Eclipsa se detuviera- pero... ¿Cómo lo hice? Trate de ponerle brío a mis ataques para mejorar pero...

-No se trata de atacar como un animal. -Interrumpió Eclipsa- De hecho incluso estos suelen medir la manera en que lo harán. Cuando estés en una batalla tendrás apenas segundos o menos para calcular tus acciones, un movimiento en falso o un segundo en contra y tú y quienes te ayudan estarán perdidos, por eso deberás adaptarte a ello. Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare con eso luego. Por ahora puedes retirarte.

-¡No...! ¡Aun no! -dijo Jackie de forma sonora- aun puedo seguir. Con lo que me ha dicho puedo hacerlo, pero sigamos ahora. Solo con esa práctica mejorare, pero permítame mejorar reina Eclipsa. Por usted, por ellas, -dijo avistando fugazmente el pasillo al que Eclipsa quería dirigirse; acto que la reina noto- y... por ellos. -dijo pesadamente Jackie, como si tuviese complicación para mencionar un tema- Porque no quiero que lo que les sucedió sea en vano, no quiero que sus...

-¡Ya basta!- la interrumpió seriamente Eclipsa- ya dejaste en claro lo que querías decir. Aun así mi decisión es firme, de nada servirá que hoy sigas entrenando y mañana sea imposible que te levantes a causa de las magulladuras y el dolor. Sé que quieres mejorar pero sobrecargarte no es la manera. Ahora retírate ya, no volveré a repetirlo.

-¡No, espere! -dijo Jackie nuevamente, provocando que Eclipsa vuelva a detenerse sin voltear a verla- yo entiendo pero sé que usted también. Déjeme hacerlo, por ellos, por el rey, -dijo enfatizando esta última palabra, provocando que Eclipsa girara ligeramente la cabeza- por todos. Que no sean vanas sus acciones, que valgan sus...

-¡Dije que basta! -vocifero Eclipsa, hastiada de oír los insistentes quejidos de Jackie y de su persistencia a tomar un tema que no era sencillo para ella. Dando la vuelta instantáneamente lanzo un conjuro de color rojo claro contra Jackie dejándola inconsciente de pie rodeada por la magia del hechizo, dicha magia empezó a hacer flotar a la joven perpendicularmente cerca del suelo.

Eclipsa se acerco en silencio, cargo a la joven en sus brazos y la magia dejo de rodearla. La reina la miro, no podía culparla, sabia que su repentina reacción se debía a la presión a la que la joven estaba sometida. Después de todo, la joven había sobrellevado muchas perdidas en poco tiempo, ahora intentaba aprender en corto plazo algo que normalmente lleva tiempo desarrollar. Entonces la llevo a través del pasillo. En el mismo entraron a un dormitorio decorado con cuadros y estantes con libros además de otras cosas. Eclipsa recostó suavemente sobre una cama a la inerte Jackie la cual, a pesar de aparentarlo, no pesaba demasiado gracias al bajo volumen de su ligera armadura y su no alto peso corporal. Eclipsa miro a la joven, su armadura podría incomodarle en su sueño e incluso crearle magulladuras si se movía mucho, ello la haría entrenar mal, hubiera sido lo mismo que hubiesen seguido entrenando toda la noche. La ayudaría, Eclipsa apunto su varita hacia Jackie y lanzo un hechizo, la armadura de Jackie empezó a cambiar, transformándose en ropas de dormir color celeste, con una concha marina diseñada en el centro de su prenda superior. Luego Eclipsa lanzo su magia a un soporte de armadura al lado de la cama y creo la misma armadura que tenia Jackie. Entonces coloco una sabana sobre el cuerpo de la joven y salió de la habitación.

Tras salir Eclipsa entro a otra habitación justo en frente. En la habitación, adornados con cuadros y dibujos de soldados y monstruos, había dos cunas. Eclipsa se acerco a una, en ella dormía tranquilamente la pequeña Meteora, se alegró, nada parecía molestar a su niña. Paso a mirar la otra cuna, en ella plácidamente descansaba la dulce Mariposa, una bebe cuanto más alegre. Después de todo lo acontecido, ahora debía cuidarlas. Mirando a la niña lamento lo sucedido con los emparentados de la pequeña. Miro a Meteora, también lamento lo sucedido con los suyos. Ojala su padre pudiese verla nuevamente o, mejor dicho, ojala ella pudiese verlo... al menos una última vez. Eclipsa negó con la cabeza, de nada serviría lamentarse, eso no se lo devolvería, no le devolvería nada ni a nadie. Ahora debía cuidar de ambas y a Jackie. Solo eso importaba. Levanto y observo un gran cuadro de marco dorado en la pared. Ahí estaba, el sonriente retrato de su esposo, el rey Globgor. Eclipsa le devolvió el gesto, no valía la pena recordar lo malo, no serviría de nada, solo los recuerdos más hermosos eran aquellos que merecían conservarse. Ese cuadro, esa sonrisa, devolvió a su mente aquellos bellos recuerdos. No se rendiría, no podía hacerlo, por él, por su hija, por Mariposa y Jackie, aun había un futuro por delante. Juntas lo lograrían. Eclipsa dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa. Estaba exhausta, necesitaba descansar, se preguntaba si volvería a verlo en sus sueños, ahora que había visto nuevamente aquellos hermosos recuerdos.

Pero el mundo de las memorias y de los sueños son diferentes y, por mucho que queramos, no siempre se enlazaran. Por mucho que lo creamos y felices estemos.

A la mañana siguiente Jackie despertó recordando que sucedió, dándose cuenta de sus fallas reflexiono sobre su accionar. Luego se alisto, se coloco su armadura y salió en busca de Eclipsa.

La reina ya estaba despierta, esta se encontraba en la sala en que entrenaron el día anterior, vestida con su típico vestido. Estaba sentada en el sofá individual del salón, mirando el amaneciente día a través del pórtico abierto del balcón. Jackie no tardo en acercársele.

-Buenos días reina Eclipsa ¿Durmió bien?

-Buen día Jackie, -dijo Eclipsa sonriente- por supuesto, de maravilla de hecho ¿y tú?

-Bastante cómoda la verdad, -decía Jackie sonriente- de hecho quería agradecerle por ayudarme a quitarme la armadura, no lo vi pero estoy segura lo hizo con magia, casi siempre lo hace así después de todo. -Eclipsa la miro fijamente y remarco su sonrisa al darse cuenta que la joven conocía algunos aspectos suyos- También quisiera agradecerle por no escucharme ayer y quisiera me disculpe por mi empecinada insistencia. No razone esos momentos.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, lo hiciste porque creíste era lo mejor, y no te equivocaste. Pero no era el momento. Por otro lado, siempre te ayudare cada vez que pueda mi niña, es mi deber. -Eclipsa guardo silencio unos segundos, un pensamiento llego espontáneamente a ella, una duda- ¿te pregunto algo pequeña? ¿Tú... aun los recuerdas? ¿Los extrañas?

Jackie guardo silencio unos segundos ante la inesperada pregunta, para por fin decidirse a hablar.

-Todos los días mi reina, jamás los olvidaría, -respondió Jackie con lentitud- ¿Y usted?

-Sus sonrisas están muy presentes en mis recuerdos, -decía sosegadamente Eclipsa- casi como si todo hubiera pasado ayer. Y mi Globgor, mi dulce rey, sus recuerdos aun no abandonan mi cabeza, como una reminiscencia siempre vuelven a mí. Eso me alegra pues... ya hace tiempo deje de soñar con él, pensé que anoche lo haría, pensé que volvería a verlo, todo parecía indicar eso pero... es como si se hubiese despedido de mí y hubiera partido definitivamente. Como si me pidiera que continúe con mi vida, se que él hubiera querido eso, lo comprendo y estoy de acuerdo, pero a veces simplemente me asusta... el pensar que ya no podre volver a verlo ni siquiera en mis sueños, y que él se fue definitivamente. El saber que lo único que me queda de él son memorias... -corto sus palabras

Jackie sintió el repentino corte en el hablar de Eclipsa y, a sabiendas de que debía decirle algo razono unas palabras. Sonrió, le diría lo que ella le dijo en una ocasión.

-Usted hace tiempo me dijo algo que aun hoy no olvido, me dijo que el recuerdo de quienes partieron es perdurante, inextinguible, imperecedero, siempre que nosotros así lo queramos. Que ellos siempre estarán vivos en nuestra memoria y que es nuestro deber y nuestro privilegio el seguir en su nombre, en su memoria. Cuando usted me dijo eso, yo pasaba un momento sombrío, pensaba que no podría continuar, pero usted estuvo ahí para mí, fue quien me sostuvo y me impidió rendirme. Ahora estoy aquí gracias a usted. Fue mi apoyo y el de las niñas, y nosotras seremos el suyo. No diga que solo le quedan recuerdos de él porqué usted bien sabe que no es así. Tiene a Meteora, fruto de su amor con él, de su unión. También tiene Mariposa y a mi... mi reina -Jackie coloco suavemente su mano sobre la de Eclipsa, esbozándole una de las sonrisas más sinceras que alguna vez hubiese hecho. Eclipsa, tal vez por reflejo, tal vez por las palabras, tal vez por agradecimiento, o quizás por todo a la vez, correspondió la sonrisa.

Ambas continuaron observando apaciblemente el nuevo día a través del balcón.

-¿Estas lista para volver a entrenar?

-Por supuesto mi reina, ¿Cómo no podría?

_**Final**_

_**Tercer aporte de mi autoría al fandom por el especial JLT-Week.**_

_**Créditos a los respectivos artistas de los artes de los cuales pude crear la portada, gracias.**_

_**Todos los derechos reservados. Prohibida cualquier tipo de reproducción, traducción u copia sin mi permiso ni autorización, si notan alguna por favor denunciarla y notifíquenme.**_


End file.
